


My Sassy Guy

by elliotdilaurentis99



Category: Mr. Robot (TV), My Sassy Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bars and Pubs, Drunk Elliot, Drunken Shenanigans, First Meetings, M/M, Motel, My Sassy Girl AU, Trains, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotdilaurentis99/pseuds/elliotdilaurentis99
Summary: Based on a scene from My Sassy Girl (2001)After a night of dinner and drinks with his friends, Tyrell, an engineering student is about to board a train to meet his aunt who is about to introduce him to his potential date until he ends up saving a drunk Elliot's life and hilarity ensues from there.Tyrell's POV.TW: Vomiting
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Sassy Girl is such a hilarious movie and Jun Ji Hyun is so freaking adorable but deadly.
> 
> I can't help but imagine what this scene would've been like with Tyrell and Elliot. Though I am not a huge fan of the ship, I still wanted to write something like this because like the Girl, Elliot also has the cute but fierce and deadly energy.

Such a tiring night. I just got a call from my mom asking me to visit my aunt so that I could see a potential date that she has found for me. 

So I go to the train station to travel to my aunt's place. Not a lot of people are here since it's a late night and either most of them are coming back from a party of office. I just feel like I don't want to go and meet a guy that she has found for me. I don't want to meet a guy that someone else chose for me. Not like this. I just want to meet a guy, just like in rom coms. But I don't know if that will ever happen to me.

Until...

I turn to the left and I see a guy a little far away from me standing over the edge as the train is about to come. His head is covered by his black hoodie and is looking down. His body looks small but too tired and slumped. As the train is close, I rush to his aid and pull him away from the edge, saving him from possibly getting hit by the train. The train began to slow down, I sighed in relief and turned to the hoodie guy who stared at me. His eyes looked a bit bloodshot, his face was flushed out and his cheeks were red and looked extremely loose and tired. He must be so fucking drunk.

I was standing next to the door as I saw the hoodie guy sleeping on the railing. He looked so sleepy but so cute and gorgeous. He seems to be my type. But honestly, I don't like him. 

You wanna know why?

I am not into guys who get too wasted.

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw him just losing his balance like a zombie. A drunk zombie.

Later, an old man walked towards the bench the hoodie guy was standing next to. He clearly wanted the man in baby pink shirt to get up and let him sit down. 

The hoodie guy wasn't happy with it and decided to take matters into his own hands. He lowered his hood and demanded the pink shirt dude "Hey Asshole! Get the fuck up and offer your seat to the elderly!"

The guy refused to get up. So the hoodie guy whacks his head and demands "Get!" and he finally gets up, allowing the old man to sit on his seat. As he is about to leave, the hoodie guy points out to him "Oh and don't wear a baby pink shirt. Doesn't suit you.".He later goes back to sleeping on the railing. Damn that guy is so tiny, but he is mighty as hell.

About 20 mins later, I see the hoodie guy coughing repeatedly. His mouth later becomes fuller and he covers his mouth, which makes me realise that he is about to throw up. I end up feeling sick to my stomach as I see him struggle to hold the vomit in as he tries to cover his mouth and swallow before he throws up. I am relieved when it seems like it wasn't gonna happen. Unfortunately...

He spews out all the contents of his stomach on the poor old man he helped get his seat earlier. The old man gets so repulsed and disgusted while me and everyone on the train get shocked by this disgusting sight. The old man removes his wig in shock as the hoodie guy throws up on him for the last time before he turns to me and reaches out to me and mumbles "Sweetheart..." and later passes out on the floor.

Everyone turns to stare at me as I try to clear the misunderstanding "Oh no...I don't know him...I am not..."

Before I could continue, the old man, drenched in vomit, calls me "Come here! Your boyfriend's drunk! " I try to tell him "I am not..." but he cuts me off by saying "Cut the crap and just help him for fuck sakes."

I walk towards him and I can't control my laughter at the whole situation. I try to hold it in as the old man calls me out "You think this is funny? Forget about me. The least you could do is help the poor guy. Do something."

I remove my shirt and clean up the mess done by the hoodie guy, who was now passed out on the floor. I assure the guy "I am so sorry sir about this. Let me help you with the cleaning expenses."

The old guy hesitates and tells him "Don't worry about me. Just take care of him."

Well, I guess I didn't have any other choice. I had to take care of a tiny hammered pipsqueak in a black hoodie. God, I can smell the breath of Jack Daniels whiskey from him.

Like I said before, I hate being with guys who are drunk. It's even so exhausting carrying him on my back as I go around looking for hotels around the street. I even think about how am I going to face my parents tomorrow when they find out I failed to meet my aunt and their candidate for the perfect match.

After spending minutes looking for any good place, I finally find a motel across the street. I take the hoodie guy there.

As I enter, the receptionist comments "Wow, your boy's really tanked tonight." I tell him "It's not my fault." the receptionist responds, "Of course it is. I know everything."

I ask him "Can you give me any room? We're engaged."

The receptionist offers him a key and tells him "Go to Room no. 402." I ask him "None on the first floor?", he responds "That's the only one available." 

I sigh in disappointment. 

I take the hoodie guy upstairs to the given room. I open the door with the keys and I throw the unconscious hoodie guy on the bed. I settle down on the floor, exhausted from carrying him on my back for hours and looking for a place. Then I hear a knock on the door. I open it and see the receptionist telling me "You forgot to pay."

I remove my wallet and ask him "How much for one night?" he answers "$60".

"$60? Why?"

"Find another place then."

"Okay fine. I'll count and check how much am I giving." I count the notes for $60 and give it to him.

After I pay him, I sit on the floor next to the bed where the hoodie guy is sleeping. I stare at his sleeping face and he looks so gorgeous. But he is really deadly and total lose cannon on the inside.

I kept on wondering 

_Who the fuck is this guy and where did he come from?_


	2. What happened last night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot demands from Tyrell what he knows about last night when he got drunk. They both go to a pub where Elliot confronts businessmen taking advantage of young girls and then again ends the night by getting hammered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I could write another chapter based on another scene. I always wanted to write this AU.

After spending a night in jail for being seen naked with the hoodie boy named Elliot (after seeing his I.D.) at the motel and getting beaten up by my mom, I decided to lay off some steam and take a nap for sometime on my bed at late afternoon.

So you know me now right?

I am a typical engineering student. I am really smart, but I don't have the desire to study. Even my parents knew that.

And my goals in life? I haven't given enough thought about it yet.

You know it by now? I am a hopeless student.

As soon as I am about to fall to a peaceful sleep, my phone begins to ring on the bedside table. I see that an unknown number is calling me. I pick up the phone "Hello?" and I hear an angry voice say " _Who the fuck are you? You Swedish asshole_?" I jolt up immediately at the voice and I ask "What? Who are you?". The caller angrily asks " _Why were you fucking naked with me in the motel last night?_ "

Holy crap, that's Elliot! The drunk guy from last night!

He angrily demanded " _Come to Brooklyn. NOW!_ "

What the fuck? How could he do this? I went to jail the whole night and got beaten up with a vacuum cleaner for him.

At around 6 pm. I reach the Brooklyn station. Outside, I see Elliot waiting outside next to the staircase. Now wearing a brown coat, grey sweatshirt, jeans and satchel. He looks very much sober and much healthier than last night. I go and reach out to him. I pat on his shoulder and say "Excuse me.". He turns to me and asks "Are you the motel guy?" I reply "Yes."   
  


He later says "Follow me." and I oblige as he walks across the street.

We later enter a local cafe where. we look at some options at the menu. Elliot turns to me and asks "What do you want?". I tell him "Maybe I will probably take a latte...or possibly a caramel machiatto or a pumpkin spice latte..." Before I could choose, Elliot takes it away by asking "Wanna die?". He orders me "Order two cappucinos for us and pay for it."

We both sit down and wait for our coffees to arrive. Elliot asks me "So, give me all the details about last night." I try to find words to describe last night as I tell him "Well um...You were drunk...so..." Elliot was getting impatient with me, so he said "Stop stumbling and speak clearly!" I begin to tell the story about last night to him:

"You were drunk and you were staggering at the subway station. You were about to fall onto the tracks so I saved you..."

As I was telling Elliot the story, I thought that maybe he was a tramp who would pick up men by pretending to be drunk and throw up. 

Elliot began to remember the events from last night and asked me

"So I called you sweetheart before I blacked out?"

"Yes."

"I kind of remember that."

Then he asks "And then you showered to remove all the vomit and sweat? And that's when the cops busted you while I was passed out?" I replied "That's right."

He later asks "Would you believe that?" 

With a difficult guy like him, you had to show him who's the boss.

Elliot asks again to be clear "I did all those stuff with you right?'

I reply for the last time "Yes".

After we finish our talk, I look around and see that the crowd has reduced. How long were we talking for? The barista calls out my name and I go to the counter to get the coffees for us. After bringing the cappuccinos for us, I stop to look at Elliot's gorgeous face. 

I never thought I'd say this but when he's not drunk, he looks just my type.

I tell him as I drink my coffee "You know, you look much prettier and livelier than yesterday."

Though it looks like he didn't take it well when he asks me "Are you making fun of me?" I assure him "No I am not." He then comes forward asks me "Are you hitting on me?"

Before I could answer, Elliot lays down some ground rules about whether we will ever have a relationship or now.

"Look buddy. Whatever the hell you are thinking, I am not gonna date you. So, don't expect to have anything happen between us." 

He gets up from the table and says "Let's go." and I follow him.

We arrive at a pub about few blocks away from the cafe. Why does he need to go to pubs every time? I really think he is a heavy drinker.

As we enter the pub, I see that it's much livelier this time of the night. Lots of people hanging out. Loud indie music playing in the background. And half of the customers gathered around at the bar.

We get to our tables. Elliot removes his coat and places it on the chair as we sit down. The waiter comes to our tables to take our orders as we look at the menu. Elliot tells me "You order first."

"I'll have a mushroom soup and some hamburger with fries."

Elliot asks me "Why don't you try some buffalo chicken wings?"

I pout and tell him "You order then."

Elliot orders for some buffalo wings and some beers. 

As we wait for our orders, at a table next to us Elliot gets bothered hearing two businessmen possibly prostituting two teenage girls. So he storms off to that table and calls them out "How dare you sell yourself to these sick bastards?"

One of the teen girls shout at him "What is to you? This is none of your business."

As the argument between them continues, I cringe and look away, in the light of the events that it was going to get worse.

I hear Elliot ask the teenagers "How old are you?"

The girl responds "Old enough to drink."

Elliot says "That is not even a valid answer! Show me your I.D. or I am gonna call your parents!"

The girls got so sick and tired of Elliot's meddling that this caused them to leave. My god he is such a vicious dude. I don't care how beautiful he is. I am too embarrassed to be with him.

As the girls left, one of the businessmen confronted Elliot and asked "Who are you to butt in to other people's business? You fucking twerp?"

Elliot fires back at him "Don't you have a daughter of your own?" The businessman responds "I don't. You bear me one."

This angers Elliot as he barks at him "Who the fuck you think you are?" The other guy pulls the man away from him as Elliot continues to yell at him and raise his hand "You want me to punch you? Is that what you want?"

I've never seen this much barbaric energy in such a little guy.

As the businessmen left to join the teen girls, Elliot returned to our table, exhausted from all the bickering. I pour him a glass of beer as I tell him "Have a drink and calm down." Elliot gulps the entire glass and I pour him some more.

10 glasses later. Elliot got wasted, but not so bad like last night. God bless.

He takes one last gulp of the beer, looks down and tears start dwelling in his eyes. He begins to break down. Seeing a guy cry like that. Makes me sad for some reason.

The closer I look. The more attractive he looks. I offer him my handkerchief and he asks "Did you blow in this?" I answer "No."

He takes the handkerchief and blows his nose with it. He continues to sob. It just hurts to see him break down like that. I just wish I could find some way to comfort this poor guy. He looks so small and frail when he breaks down.

"Please don't cry." I say to him. I continue "Also, that handkerchief is mine." Elliot gives me back the handkerchief.

He continues to cry as he confesses to me "I have to be honest with you. The reason why I was such a mess last night. It's because I broke up with my girlfriend." 

And then he drops on the table, passed out. I tried to wake him up, but he didn't respond. So there was only one way to deal with this. Take him back to the same motel.

As I carried him there on my back, the manager comments "Oh no. Did he get wasted again?" He gives me the keys to the same room (402). I laid him down on the bed. I took off his shoes.

The manager knocked on the door, I opened and he reminded me to sign and I did. I asked him "Do you have any medicine to treat nausea and vomiting?"

The manager answers "No. You have to get it yourself"

I go down to get the medicines. I return to the room, only to see Elliot jolting up awake and rushing towards the bathroom to throw up. I cover my ears so that I wouldn't hear all this. Or else I will be sick too.

I mix the electrolyte in the soda and bring it to Elliot. I place his head on my lap and make him drink the electrolyte. I laid him back down on the bed.

I stared at him while he was sleeping. I watched his beautiful exquisite features while he was asleep like a baby.

While it may be forward, but this occurred to me.

_I want to heal him from his sorrow._


End file.
